Pergilah Kau
by NaRa'UzWa
Summary: aku tak mau lagi percaya padamu. kau menyakitiku. sudah ku berikan semuanya, namun apa yang kau beri? pergilah kau pergi dari hidupku bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu SONGFIC,ONESHOT,OOC GAJE NaruHina slight Narusaku RnR please...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning : OOC. Gaje, oneshot, Don't like Don't Read.

Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruSaku

Summary : Aku tak mau lagi percaya padamu. Pada semua kasih sayang dan pengakuanmu. Sudah aku berikan semuanya padamu. Namun apa yang kau beri. Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku bawalah semua rasa bersalah dan rahasiamu yang tak ingin aku ketahui.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Pergilah Kau by Sherina.

**~Pergilah Kau~**

Naruto dan hinata sudah pacaran sekitar tiga tahun. Walaupun Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata karena paksaan dari Kiba. Karena pada saat itu Hinata sudah mati-matian agar tidak pingsan di depan Naruto, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menyatakn cintanya pada Naruto. Naruto tidak tega untuk menolak cinta Hinata. Padahal sebenarnya Naruto mencintai Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tak mau lagi aku percaya

Pada semua kasih sayangmu

Tak mau lagi aku tersentuh

Pada semua pengakuanmu

Walaupun Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tidak begitu mencintainya. Hinata tidak tahu Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya. Kasih sayang yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata tidak sama seperti yang di berikan pada Sakura.

"Naruto-kun a-aku mau bertanya padamu." Tanya Hinata pada kekasihnya, Naruto saat mereka berkencan di salah satu taman hiburan di konoha.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa benar gosip-gosip bahwa kau punya hubungan dengan Sakura-chan, apakah itu benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menoleh dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang langsung membuat Hinata blushing.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak akan menghianati kau." Kata Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, aku harap semua perkataanmu itu benar.' Kata Hinat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pada suatu hari hinata tidak sengaja melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berciuman di halaman akademi. Pada saat itu Hinata mencari Naruto karena dokumen Naruto tertinggal di rumahnya. Dan saat itu Hinata langsung menjatuhkan buku Naruto yang di pegangnya dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata, langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menghampiri Hinata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Kau takkan mengerti

Rasa sakit ini

Kebohongan dari mulut manismu

"Hinata-chan, aku bisa jelaskan." Kata Naruto

"Jelaskan a-apa lagi Naruto-kun. Semuanya sudah jelas, kau-kau dan Sakura-chan" kata Hinat terisak.

"Hi-hinata, aku dan Naruto." Sanggah Sakura yang sudah ada di depan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura, biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya pada Hinata." Kata Naruto.

Dan Sakura pun pergi pulang.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun aku sudah tahu semua, tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan aku sudah tahu semuanya Naruto-kun. Kalau kau mencintai Sakura-chan pergilah." Kata Hinata sambil terisak.

Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku

Bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu

Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku

Bawalah rahasiamu yang tak ingin ku tahui

"Apa? Hinata aku suka padamu. Aku minta ma'af Hinata, tapi aku juga suka pada Sakura. Ma'af kan aku." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Hinata masih menangis.

"Aku janji kali ini aku akan berubah, aku akan melepaskan Sakura dan memilihmu Hinata."

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun! Aku tahu kau berbohong aku tak mau sakit hati lagi karena kau. Lebih baik kau dengan Sakura0chan saja Naruto-kun. Pergilah, aku taka pa." kata Hinata.

Tak mau lagi aku terjerat

Pada semua janji-janjimu

Tak mau lagi aku terpaut

Pada semua permainanmu

"Baiklah Hinata! Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan pergi. Maaf jika selama ini aku membohongimu Hinata, maaf jika aku lebih memilih Sakura. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Hanya saja kali ini aku harus jujur." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pipi Hinata dan menatap matanya. Dan Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Hinata dan berlari menyusul Sakura.

Kamu takkan mengerti

Rasa sakit ini

Kebohongan dari mulut manismu

Pergilah kau…

Pergi dari hidupku

Bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu

Pergilah kau…

Pergi dari hidupku

Bawalah rahasiamu yang tak ingin kutahui

'Kami-sama apa salahku? Kenapa Naruto seperti itu padaku?' batin Hinata yang jatuh terduduk, menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Hi-Hinata." Kata seorang laki-laki penyuka anjing yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Maaf karena aku sudah memaksa Naruto untuk menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya." Kata Kiba. "Aku tak tahu akan jadi seperti ini."

Hinata menoleh, jadi selama ini Naruto menganggapnya sebagai teman bukan kekasih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah Kiba-kun. Semuanya sudah terlanjur, aku sudah sakit dan tak akan mengingat Naruto sebagai kekasihku. Dia hanya seorang teman." Kata Hinata.

Bertahun-tahun bersama

Ku percayaimu ku banggaimu

Ku berikan segalanya

Aku tak mau lagi

Tak mau lagi

Kiba menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Pemuda itu sakit melihat Hinata seperti ini. 'Padahal aku selalu mempercayaimu'

FLASHBACK

"Hah… kalau Hinata sih sudah enak. Kan pacarnya Naruto sang Hokage, sedangkan aku hanya punya seorang shinobi pemalas. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan." Keluh Ino.

"Kau ini harus bersyukur Ino-chan. Walaupun pemalas, Shikamaru tak secuek Neji lagipula dia juga jenius." Sahut Tenten.

"I-itu benar Ino-chan." kata Hinata.

"Hehehe iyaya. Tapi dia terlalu pemalas." Sahut Ino.

"Naruto-kun memang hebat, dia sebagai hokage yang paling baik diantara yang lain." Kata Hinata berseri dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Ciiieee…Hinata. Yang lagi kasmaran nih!" goda Tenten.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Padahal aku selalu bangga padanya'

'Sudah kuberikan seluruh hati dan jiwaku. Aku rela mati demi Naruto-kun'

'Apa aku salah percaya dan selalu membanggakannya' pikiran Hinata selalu memikirkan Naruto sampai dia tidak sadar. Dia sudah tertidur di pelukan Kiba, orang yang mencintainya.

FIN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hahay… Q coba buat SONGFIC tahukan lagunya? Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat listrik mati siang-siang di rumah. Biyuh puanas cuy…..

Q ndengerin radio karena HP Q tewas dan keluarlah lagu ini. Maka jadilah fic ini. Lagu Sherina 'Pergilah kau'. Kalau sempat yah? Besok sabtu atau kapanlah mau update SONGFIC SHIKAINO yang berjudul "Dua Cincin"

Okelah tak usah panjang lebar kalau ada salah/typo di fanfic ini mohon maafkan.

And now its time for…..

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
